


Enemies in-law

by TheOddTomato



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Everyone is out of character i'm sorry, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just silly fun and making hamiltons life hell, May have jamilton in the future, Silly, and summaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOddTomato/pseuds/TheOddTomato
Summary: This is bad, fair warning. And not serious in the slightest.So basically Thomas and Angelica are married and Philip andaTheo are married and now Alexander has to survive a reunion with both Jefferson and Burr present.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> But seriously this is bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect this to be serious, its not.

 The Hamilton's seemed to have supernatural luck at times.

With the duel with eacker, George had ssomehow just barley missed the young Hamilton, causing the boy to turn around, gun still in the air, and for the two men to just stare awkwardly at each other for a few moments before calling the whole thing off. Same thing happened with Alexander and Burr.

 

Alexander pondered these coincidental spurts of luck, and was of course extremely glad when his son came home unscaved and hands clean. Hamilton, however, currently wished he had been killed by the father of the girl who is now his daughter in law. He looked across the guests, just a normal family reunion. Then his gaze settled on a certain individual. Yep, angelica certainly didn't help by bring her husband along. He watched the two newly wedded Jeffersons chat with his wife and her sister Peggy, things could only go downhill from here.

After introducing her sister to his arch enemy, Eliza walked over to the table Alex was sitting at.  
"You really should try and get along with them, they are family now after all" she stated, running a hand through his hair gently.  
"Me? Family with THAT magenta loving mac slapper?!" Hamilton responded pointing at the purple clad in-law talking to his sister in law with his other sister in-law on his arm. Alex glared at him with a burning passion. Eliza kissed his cheek "I'm going to go introduce Peggy to theodosia and Mr.Burr, come with me" she asked of him, grabing his hand in between hers.  
"I would rather stay here" he responded, still furiously gazing at the Virginian  
"Alexander" Eliza repled in a stern tone. "Okay, okay" Alexander allowed his wife to drag him to where the Jeffersons and peggy still talked.  
"Peggy, there's a couple more people i would like you to meet, in fact, why don't you come with us angelica? I don't think you've meet Theo yet." the eldest nodded and let go of her husbands arm to join her sisters. Thomas took a step towards his wife but was stopped by her instead. "You know? I think these two 'brothers' need to have a little talk, face to face" the other two nodded before all three turned in Philips direction.  
"Wait! Don't leave me with this idiot!" The two left behind men practically said in unison before glaring at one another.  
"So who do you think is going to kiss the other first, Thomas or Alexander?" Peggy asked, leaning closer to the oldest sckylur sister "Thomas probably" Angelica replied. "Excuse me?" Eliza looked at the two questioningly, cause the two in question to burst out laughing.


	2. Anther chapter, but why are you still reading this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There isn't enough Peggy being an aunt in this fandom, so lets have some Peggy bbeing an aunt shall we?
> 
>  
> 
> Literally just for my own amusement cuz why not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is pretty bad, so feel free to leave
> 
>  
> 
> Anytime now....
> 
>  
> 
> You still here?
> 
>  
> 
> Okay I guess

The three schylur sisters made their way to the young curly haired man, who wan sharing a conversation with his wife and new father in law, while at the same time trying tel ignore the loud bickering over some no doubt useless topic in the distance.

"You would never believe what Hamilton did next- oh hello Ms.Schylurs" the older man nodded towards the finely dressed ladies.

Eliza waved "greetings Mr. Burr" she smiled kindly at him.

"Just Aaron is fine Mrs. Hamilton"

"In that case you should refer to me as Eliza if you prefer, and to my sisters," she gestured towards the two "as Angelica," she placed a hand on the eldest sisters shoulder "and Peggy" she grabbed the hand of the youngest sister.

"Pleasure to meet you" Burr replied, bowing to the three women.

"Have we meet before?" Peggy asked, "like, didn't you hit on my sister once?"

Aaron chuckled "no, I don't believe I remember that" he answered, his voice calm and lies visible on his face.

"Okay" Peggy chirped before skipping over to the younger man.  
"HI Philie!" she exclaimed, ruffling his hair and pulling him in for a hug.  
"Peggy im not a kid, I have a wife now."  
"Sure you do" Peggy let go of the freckled man. "But you are Eliza's baby and by extension my baby" Philip groaned as his aunt gently tapped the end of his nose.

 

(I dunno how to end this now so...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrug*

**Author's Note:**

> Why? Why did you waste your time on this?


End file.
